


Хорошая примета

by Ariabart



Category: Volshebnaya Strana | Magic Land - Alexander Melentyevich Volkov
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart
Summary: На Беллиоре даже рабы начинают с птицами разговаривать.





	Хорошая примета

**Author's Note:**

> если вы увидели тут преслэш - таки да.

На Беллиоре все было ненормальным - слишком яркое солнце, слишком буйная природа, слишком непредсказуемые вещи. Да и начальство дурило больше обычного. Кау-Рук был уверен, что удивить его уже ничего не сможет, но зрелище генеральского раба, радостно болтающего с какой-то местной птицей, его все-таки вогнало в ступор.  
Ильсор. Разговаривал с птицей.  
И улыбался при этом во весь рот, и выглядел, как будто Баан-Ну внезапно захотел отдохнуть в криокамере лет так двести и уже отошел ко сну.  
Но - _разговаривать_ с птицей?  
У Кау-Рука давно были подозрения, что местные животные проявляют слишком уж высокий уровень разумности - он об этом, понятное дело, никому не говорил, иначе окружающие засомневались бы уже в его интеллекте. Но тут никаких сомнений быть не могло - птица явно вела осмысленный разговор и, как показалось штурману, даже засмеялась на своем птичьем языке в ответ на очередную реплику Ильсора.  
Любой, увидевший их двоих, понял бы - разговаривают давние знакомые.  
Кау-Рук мог бы списать это на очередную беллиорскую ненормальность, но вот другие шатающиеся по лесу менвиты наверняка задались бы крайне неприятными для Ильсора вопросами. Кау-Рук и сам ими задавался, но он предпочел бы, чтобы, когда генеральский раб будет на них отвечать, рот у него не был разбит в кровь. И ребра были целы.  
Генерал страдал паранойей, вслед за ним ею наслаждался командир эскадрильи, да и летчики после операции "Страх" тоже подхватили самую популярную болезнь комсостава, пусть и не в такой тяжелой форме. Хотя для того, чтобы регулярно прочесывать окрестности в поисках беллиорцев, на которых можно было бы сорвать злость, и этого хватало.  
А Ильсор стоял подарком любой службе безопасности - вот он я, треплюсь с врагом, как с лучшим другом, вы еще не о чем таком не думаете? Тогда я эту птицу еще и поглажу!  
А Кау-Рук уже слышал, как хрустят ветки под сапогами летчиков. И надо было бы, конечно, отступить потихоньку и позвать их, чтобы своими глазами полюбовались и были еще свидетели...  
Вместо этого штурман рванул вперед.  
\- Слухи о вашей гениальности сильно преувеличены, - сказал он, схватив Ильсора за запястья. Тот, увидев Кау-Рука, не побледнел даже - побелел. - Сюда идет патруль. Подыгрывай, идиот!  
И прижал его к дереву. Голоса летчиков уже было слышно. Птица, истошно вопя, куда-то улетела.  
\- Все знают, что вы... не пользуетесь гипнозом, - прошипел Ильсор, пытаясь вырваться. - Нам не поверят!  
\- У меня был тяжелый день! A вас вообще не спросят!  
\- И вы решили... отдохнуть здесь?!  
\- Вы же решили пообщаться с беллиорцами именно тут!  
\- Сюда обычно... никто не ходит.  
\- Если мы сейчас разойдемся, всем станет интересно, что вы тут делали без приказа. А на уже затраханного вы пока что не тянете...  
Ильсор подавился ответом.  
\- Кто тут... А, извини, мой штурман!  
Кау-Рук оторвался от полураздетого зацелованного раба, который, стоило господину его отпустить, пустым взглядом уткнулся в пол - штурман даже восхитился актерскому таланту.  
\- Шли бы вы отсюда, - миролюбиво предложил он. - Тут, говорят, местность нехорошая, чудится неизвестно что.  
Патрульные заржали.  
\- Лучше бы, конечно, девушки чудились!  
\- Хотя он тоже неплохая галлюцинация.  
\- Развлекайся, мой полковник, - старший, ухмыляясь, махнул своим. - Мы скажем, что все чисто. Ты только поосторожнее, как бы генералу потом ничего не причудилось.  
Патруль, оглядываясь и перешучиваясь, ушел - и топал при этом, как молодые ины в период гона. Если какие шпионы в окрестностях Ранавира и таились, то теперь их точно распугали.  
Всех, кроме одного, которого Кау-Рук снова прижал к дереву.  
\- Так, значит, вы тут гуляете?  
\- Вы и так обо всем догадались, - Ильсор ухитрился пожать плечами, несмотря на то, что его трясло. - Чего вы хотите?  
\- Что вам сказала птица?  
\- Пересказала местную сплетню.  
Кау-Рук встряхнул обнаглевшего раба - и нечаянно приложил его затылком о ветку, аж зубы клацнули.  
\- Я все еще заместитель командующего экспедицией! Ты думаешь, я позволю тебе еще что-нибудь устроить? Погибших летчиков тебе мало? На Ранавир планируется нападение?  
\- Нет.  
\- Врешь.  
\- Нет. Даю слово. И это вы полетели бомбить мирных жителей!  
Кажется, упоминание летчиков его задело.  
\- Что тебе сказал птица?  
\- О том, что мыши уснули!  
Кау-Рук моргнул.  
\- Ну и что?  
\- Говорят, это местная примета. Хорошее знамение. Обещает всем долгую жизнь.  
\- На Беллиоре и приметы идиотские, - проворчал Кау-Рук. Ильсор потер запястье - на нем уже проступали синяки - и вздохнул.  
\- Какие есть.  
\- Если по вашей вине пострадает хоть один из наших - я лично сдам вас Лон-Гору для допроса. Он умеет распрашивать арзаков. Всеми подручными способами.  
\- Я в курсе его... талантов. Никто не пострадает. И, как заместитель командующего экспедицией... Разве вы будете против, если все это закончится? - Ильсор широким жестом обвел лес - верх рабочего комбинезона сполз еще ниже и арзак, поморщившись, принялся одеваться.  
\- Не спешите, - Ильсор глянул на него диковато, - я с вами развлекаюсь, не забыли? Если уж я испорчу себе репутацию, то по крайней мере как следует. Обо мне и так будут болтать, так пусть хоть слухи ходят льстящие. Нам надо тут пробыть еще...  
\- Сколько? - с искренним любопытством спросил Ильсор.  
\- Пока вы не расскажете мне, ради чего я только что дал генералу еще один козырь против меня. Порча чужого имущества наказуема.  
Чужое имущество, судя по лицу, мечтало врезать штурману, но здраво оценивало свои возможности.  
\- Беллиору никто не оставит просто так, - растолковал Кау-Рук. - Мы уже отправили домой лиограмму о том, что здесь можно жить. Даже если лично я считаю, что нам есть, чем заняться, кроме завоевания других планет, все остальные уже рассчитывают основать тут колонию. Не удивлюсь, если дома уже и наместник сюда назначен. На что вы надеетесь, на чудо?  
\- А разве здесь мало чудес, мой полковник?  
Кау-Руку больше всего хотелось засмеяться в голос при виде такой наивности. Некоторых, похоже, ничему не учит жизнь.  
\- Вас никакие чудеса не спасут, если вы будете так неосторожны, - он застегнул на Ильсоре комбинезон, поправил растрепавшиеся волосы и отступил. - Надеюсь, что в следующую нашу встречу я не обнаружу вас надежно зафиксированным на кушетке у Лон-Гора.  
Ильсор улыбнулся:  
\- Уже идете, мой штурман? А как же ваша репутация?  
\- А вы постарайтесь в лагере сделать вид, что получили удовольствие, - Кау-Рук развернулся и направился в противoположную от лагеря сторону.  
\- Мы можем его свалить на землю. И похитить, - донеслось снизу. - А потом он все забудет.  
\- Не надо, - Ильсор уселся на траву - подогнулись ноги. Надо же было так потерять осторожность, обрадовавшись... - Пусть идет. Он нам не опасен.  
\- Уверен? - глазки гнома хитро блестели. - Только потому, что он тебя не тронул?  
\- Он меня не сдал, - поправил его Ильсор. - И поэтому тоже.  
\- Скоро они уснут и вы все будете свободны.  
\- Не все, - гном нахмурился. - Уснут не все, - пояснил Ильсор.  
Кастальо недовольно пробурчал про необходимость сначала узнать мнение Страшилы Мудрого.  
\- Это наши внутренние дела.  
\- Он тебе нравится, - гном с осуждением поджал губы.  
Можно было сказать, что им небходим кто-то, способный довести "Диавону" обратно до Рамерии. Что штурмана тоже ничего хорошего не ждало дома. Что он стал бы ценным союзником. Ильсор потер плечо - кажется, Кау-Рук, увлекшись процессом, поставил там засос.  
В конце концов, скоро они улетят и, в сущности, какое ему дело до того, что подумают о нем беллиорцы?  
\- Он мне нравится, - согласился Ильсор, задумчиво глядя вслед штурману.


End file.
